Advent of Apocalypse
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Seigaku, along with other schools, have all been invited to Azalea Training Camp. However, unknown to them, they dropped into a ploy that will bring them into a world littered with monsters, and where day-to-day survival is a feat in its own. BL. Hiatus.
1. Prologue to Induction

Title: Advent of Apocalypse

Author: AzureBluePhoenix

Story Summary: Seishun Gakuin and various other tennis teams were chosen to join a tennis training camp. The regulars, unaware of what's going to happen, goes to the camp just to be awake in a world of magic, swords, potions, and what's worse, monsters.

Chapter Summary: Sent to enter a tennis training camp for various tennis schools, Seishun Gakuin takes their chances and boards a mysterious bus to a mysterious mansion. The team meets their 'coach' for the training camp and is notified that only their chosen elite members of various tennis schools are chosen to come to the tennis training camp. Told to give the head of the mansion all their equipments, the team continues to suspect that this is not an ordinary Tennis training camp… And just who are the other schools that are to come?

Disclaimer: AzureBluePhoenix does not own Tennis no Oujisama, Ragnarok Online areas/backgrounds/techniques/NPC's/monsters/jobs, .hack jobs/attacks/monsters, Maple Story's one job/skills/any monsters that may appear.

Note- This is NOT a normal crossover fanfic, and I won't even call it a crossover. This fanfic is about the crew of Tennis no Oujisama waking up in a land different to that of their own and it has nothing to do with the actual Ragnarok Online game or any other games that may be incorporated in this story. The places, jobs, skills, monsters and such are all borrowed from their respective games.

If there are anyone who thinks this will be a crack fic, they are wrong. This takes on a serious storyline although there may be humor incorporated into the story.

Warning: AzureBluePhoenix is a yaoi fan. This story DOES have yaoi, and various pairings will be hinted or actually put into the story. The pairs are proclaimed before each chapter.

Second Note- NOBODY has to know ANYTHING about Ragnarok Online, .hack or any of the games incorporated into this story, as everything will be explained.

* * *

Chapter 0

Prologue to Induction

Pairings: Momoshirou/Echizen

He looks out to the passing scenery of the never ending forests and retreating mountains. The bus continues down its unusual road, to nothing he, or any of his teammates could imagine.

Echizen Ryoma sighs and advert his eyes away from the repeating scenery, bored of the same trees, mountains and sometimes birds. Looking to his side, his senpai lays snuggly in the seat, his mouth wide open, and eyes closed. The sound of his snoring bothered the boy, but he does nothing to wake the sleeping boy.

Rather than trying to provoke his senpai, Echizen closes his eyes and sneakily lays his head on his shoulder, being careful not to wake the older boy, or bring any attention to himself. Finally getting comfortable, he decides to close his eyes and rest for the rest of the trip.

It was just another day at practice for Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the tennis team's captain stands idly still, watching the other regulars practice for the upcoming Good Will tournament.

A sudden yell from the outside of the courts caught every tennis player's attention, as the Seigaku tennis team's vice captain Oishi Shuuichirou dashes into the courts, waving a letter in his hands.

"Tezuka! There's a letter for the team! Ryuuzaki-sensei told me to give it to you." Tezuka merely nods and accepts the letter. He slowly unfolds the paper and reads it silently.

Edged about this mysterious letter, whispers, pokes and eye contact were made by the team. Tezuka, finally finish reading the short letter, frowns to himself and hands the letter to Oishi. "Read it to the rest of the team."

Oishi takes the letter, and slightly confused by the grim face of his friend, slowly reads it to the rest of the anxious members.

"Dear Seishun Gakuin Tennis Team,

I am pleased to announce that the Seishun Gakuin Tennis Team Regulars are invited to join our once in a year tennis training camp. This year is Azalea Camp's first year of operation and it hopes to advance to many other years of success. This training camp will allow various schools to interact with one another and our elite staff will make it their mission to give the players their best advice in Tennis.

Only the elite schools and their best players are to attend this camp. We are pleased to announce that Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Kaidou Kaoru, Momoshirou Takeshi, Oishi Shuuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi and Echizen Ryoma are all invited to join us in Azalea Trianing Camp. We are anticipating for Seishun Gakuin's members.

Signed, Azalea Training Camp Staff"

As Oishi finishes the letter, his eyes grows big and a smile made its way to his lips. "This is great, everyone! We will be able to get good training before the Good Will tournaments!"

Fuji Shuusuke gives Oishi a small frown and ponders. "I don't know, it seems quite suspicious. And we don't need extra problems in our way before the tournament."

"I agree. This may be just some waste of time for us." Kaidou Kaoru hisses angrily.

"Come on, it sounds like fun! Neh, Echizen?" Momoshirou Takeshi nudges the first year standing beside him.

"It sounds like a pain." Echizen Ryoma pulls down his cap and sighs. "But if it's about tennis, I don't mind going."

"Azalea Training Camp… I have never heard of such a camp before." Inui Sadaharu ponders on. "It does seem suspicious, but it won't hurt us to go, correct?"

"I don't know, I'm worried about going as well." Kawamura Takashi looks to the ground. "They said other schools are attending as well, so we might see our rival schools there."

"Nya, I don't mind seeing the other schools." Kikumaru Eiji jumps in excitement. "But rather, this training camp sounds like fun, nya!"

"But our training… We can't forget about that, since the Good Will tournament's just a little ways ahead." Kaidou Kaoru hisses out again, concerned.

The group of 7 breaks into arguments and concerned questions as Oishi Shuuichirou tries to calm them down and Tezuka Kunimitsu watches in a stoic manner.

"Tezuka, what should we do?" Oishi looks over to the captain, concerned. "Some of them want to keep practicing here, and the others think the camp might help us."

"It does sound suspicious since we don't know anything about Azalea Training Camp, but it doesn't seem like anything bad will happen even if we go. The Good Will tournament also has a training camp included, thus we won't be behind for the tournament." Tezuka adjusts his glasses, this odd gesture obviously shows his unnatural worry. "And perhaps we may even get some good advice from the trainers of this camp. I think we should go for the camp. If anything seems unnatural, we will come back."

Hearing their captain's final words, the team accepts his decision and gives a unified 'hai'.

"Saa, Yuudan Sezu ni Ikou."

"ake up… Wake up!" Echizen Ryoma slowly opens his eyes as he feels someone shaking him. Looking to the side, Momoshirou Takeshi had woke up and is now shaking the younger boy. "We arrived, Echizen. Get up!"

Echizen Ryoma sits up straight and rubs his sleepy eyes. "Mmm…"

As he stands up and is about to exit the bus with his senpai, Momoshirou asks him a question. "Echizen, why were you sleeping on me?"

Calmly walking out of the bus, Echizen Ryoma answers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?! Your head was resting on my shoulder when I woke up!"

"Momo-senpai has weird imagination."

Echizen walks up next to his other senpais as Momoshirou Takeshi watches the younger boy's back, embarrassed by Echizen's words.

"Wow… is this where we're staying? It's huge, nya!" Kikumaru Eiji points to the giant mansion, in all its bright glory. It is painted white and silver, and almost resembles a church. The gates are gold, with tiny birds on either side.

"Are you Seishun Gakuin's tennis team?" From behind the gates, a girl of around 17 appears, her eyes are dark green and hair black with a light green streak.

The tennis team nods. "We are from Seigaku, and I'm the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The girl gives a dark look to the team and nods. She clicks a button on the other side of the gates and the golden gates slowly opened themselves for the Seigaku tennis team.

"This way, please." The mysteriously dark girl gives a small bow and leads the team into the mansion, walking briskly. The team follows her through the giant maze that is the mansion and awes at the beautiful statues, arts, paintings all plastered around the huge mansion.

"Um, excuse me, but… Is this supposed to be a training camp? I don't see the tennis courts…" Oishi questions the girl as they walked on. The girl doesn't answer but keeps walking briskly through the house.

The girl finally stops behind a giant light blue door. She turns to the group of nine and holds out her hand. "Please leave your tennis gear and belongings to me. I will bring them up to the dormitory rooms."

"It's alright, we can hold onto them… Tezuka?" Fuji stops midway in his speech as Tezuka approaches the girl and hands her his belongings.

"I understand. Thank you." Tezuka gives a quick and emotionless thanks, then hands her his bags. The girl, slightly surprised by this, looks amusingly at the the captain.

Seeing their captain's actions, the rest of the team does as told and gives their belongings to this unnamed girl. Bowing politely, the girl gives them her thanks and opens the giant doors and invites them in. The team enters as she leaves to bring the belongings to the dormitories.

"Welcome, Seishun Gakuin." A man, around his early 20's greets the players and gives them a deep and polite bow. The players give him a small bow as well. "We are pleased to have you all here." The man grins at the team. His hair is crimson and eyes black. His face is handsome but yet mysterious. His smile is not something even Fuji Shuusuke can translate.

"Then, without further ado, I will now start our practices." The man's grin widens more, his eyes shining with lust.

"Huh? But our rackets…" Kawamura Takashi tries to explain to the man but is soon interrupted by him. The mysterious man pulls out an odd-shaped mirror, with two birds on either side. Its cerulean frame makes it look fragile. The mirror reflects the confused and shocked expression of the team, and before anyone can react, their minds turns blank and the bodies fall onto the ground, lifeless.

"With this, we finally have all the members we need." The man looks at the mirror, sneering maliciously as three other shadows approaches from behind.

* * *

AzureBluePhoenix- It's done, the prologue for the story is complete. It's short because it's a prologue. The actual action and adventuring starts next chapter, and other characters will be introduced! (Like Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, and more) Thank you all who read and reviewed ) the next chapter will be up soon.

A special thanks to my friend, Tenshi for allowing me to use her character for future chapters.


	2. Reawakening

Title: Advent to Apocalypse

Author: AzureBluePhoenix

Chapter Summary: Where are we? Is all the players could think of as they trudge around this foreign world of magic and monsters. As we catch up with other schools being sent to this bizarre world, monsters attack and some schools seems to be in greater danger than before…

Azure: Thank you to all who read the prologue, and now the first chapter is out too! Anyways, since I've been away from for so long, I realized the OC stories have increased…by a ten-fold… I wonder if anyone (who's a prince of tennis fan) knows about dream novels? If not, please check out my bio and be amazed. (Believe me, you won't regret it) Now onward to the story:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tennis no Oujiama, nor Tenshi or Hikari for this and upcoming chapters. Also I don't own any of the games being incorporated in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Reawaken

Pairings: Momoshirou/Echizen, Inui/Kaidou, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair, Kamio/Ibu, hints of Atobe/Jirou, hints of Golden Pair

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When he wakes up, all he can see is green…. Echizen Ryoma wakes up in a giant field in the middle of what seems to be nowhere. The sound of birds are everywhere, along with a faint sound of running water. Looking around, he notices the various bodies surrounding his own.

"Senpai-tachi!" Echizen cries out, confused and slightly startled at everyone's still bodies. Looking to the left, he notices his senpai, Momoshirou lying still beside him, eyes closed and almost lifeless. Startled by the sight before him, he quickly shakes the older boy.

"Momo-senpai! Wake up!" The worry tone in his voice surprised even himself, as he shakes Momoshirou even more violently.

Stirring from his unconscious mind, the older boy slowly opens his eyes and looks into Echizen's worried golden pupils. "Echizen? What… what happened?"

Momoshirou sits up and rubs his eyes, while trying to figure out what just happened. Echizen sighs quietly to himself, relieved that Momoshirou isn't hurt in any way. Realizing that his other senpais are still unconscious, Echizen quickly runs around, shaking awake the rest of the team.

"Wha-… Ochibi! What happened? Where are we?" Kikumaru Eiji sits up and looks around, sniffing the air. "I don't think we're in Japan anymore…"

"Eiji!" Kikumaru turns around and sees a very worried Oishi Shuuichirou, running up to him. Thanking the gods for the safety of his partner, Oishi looks thankfully into Eiji's own cerulean eyes.

"Oishi! Where are we nya?" Eiji questions, looking confusingly around his surroundings.

"I think Eiji is right… We might not be in Japan anymore…" Fuji Shuusuke walks up to a tree and examines the dark green leaves. "I've never seen this type of tree before."

"Ow… My head…" Kawamura Takashi gets up and rubs his head. "Fujiko, where's that man who was talking to us?"

"Right! And he tried to show us a weird mirror." Momoshirou jumps into the conversation.

Kaidou Kaoru closes his eyes and hisses. "It was after that that my eyes got tired and I can't remember what happened…"

"It seems we have been transported to another destination after we lost consciousness." Inui Sadaharu ponders the possibilities for a moment. "Depending on what day and time it currently is, we may be able to figure out where we can be."

"Are you saying we got shipped off to another country?" Echizen Ryoma frowns angrily at that possibility and groans.

"Tezuka, what should we do?" Oishi turns to Tezuka while comforting a crying Kikumaru.

Tezuka opens his eyes and exits from his thoughts. With a brief pause, he looks at all the members before telling them what he needs to say. "If you all listen for a minute, you may hear the faint sound of running water."

Doing as told, all the members close their eyes and listens intently for the sound of water. "Y-You're right…" Kawamura Takashi is the first to speak out. "But what does that have to do with the present situation?"

"Where there is running water, there is a village." Fuji smiles confidently. "Not bad, Tezuka."

With a nod, Tezuka explains. "We should look for the river and follow it downstream. Perhaps we may find a city or a village and ask for information from there."

Doing as told, the regulars split up into groups of two or one, searching the area for any traces of the said running water.

Kikumaru Eiji closes his eyes as Oishi Shuuichirou searches the area. By following his keen animal senses, Kikumaru maps out roughly the area where the water sounds are coming from in his mind. After a small 'Ah!', he drags Oishi's arm towards the source of the sound.

"Atta! Found it!" Kikumaru Eiji squeaks happily, prancing around a smiling Oishi.

The rest of the team gathers around the two and finds a small stream going towards somewhere behind thick trees. Deciding to follow it, the team starts their journey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Owww… Kuso kuso, what the heck happened?!" An angry boy pounces up from where he laid two seconds ago, angry at the world. "Where is this?! It's freaking cold!" The red head screams into the field of snow and ice.

"Gakuto, calm down." Another boy stands up and adjusts his glasses. "And wake the others while you're at it."

"But Yuushi, why do I have to wake up the lazy Atobe?!" Gakuto exclaims, stomping around in the thick snow. "And Yuushi, it's cold!"

Oshitari Yuushi sighs and walks up to Mukahi Gakuto, slinging his hands around the smaller boy. "Now, feel warmer now?"

The smaller boy blushes slightly and smiles to himself, while still trying to remain a frown. "Ya…"

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'date' but where the hell are we?!" The sudden exclamation catches the two by surprise, as Oshitari Yuushi unwraps his arms around Mukahi Gakuto and turns around. "And where's Choutarou?!"

"Shishido-san, are you alright?" Shishido Ryou turns around and sees the younger boy, Ootori Choutarou struggling to stand in the thick snow. Struggling to walk over, Shishido waddles to his partner's side and holds him up. "Thank you, Shishido-san." The younger boy gives a small smile and tiny blush.

"Now look who's on a date?" Mukahi Gakuto yells, jumping up and down, trying to stay on top of the snow.

"Jumping will just make you fall deeper into the snow." Oshitari sighs and struggles over to the pouting red head. Accepting Oshitari's help, Mukahi holds onto Oshitari's hand and tries to keep from falling deeper into the never ending field of snow.

"Enough from all of you." A familiar annoying(to the other team members) and bossy voice attracts the two pair's attention. Standing on top of the snow perfectly fine and walking around in tip top shape is Atobe Keigo in all his glory.

"Shut up, Atobe. And how are you doing that?" Mukahi Gakuto gives Atobe Keigo a glare.

"Doing what?" Atobe plays innocent and smiles.

"Standing on the snow without falling in!" Mukahi Gakuto's glare deepens even more, if that's even possible.

"It's because Ore-sama is not fat." Atobe Keigo smirks as Mukahi nearly lunges himself at the captain and Oshitari trying to calm him down.

"Seriously, Atobe." Shishido gives Atobe a glare of his own. "You and I both know Mukahi's the lightest out of all of us."

Atobe gives a devilish smirk and brushes his hair with his hand. "Because Ore-sama has the brains to tell Kabaji to make Ore-sama some snow shoes, nahh, Kabaji?"

The giant standing behind Atobe gives a small but confident 'Usu'.

"Atobe, that's not something you should be proud of." Mukahi gives him a 'you-idiot…' glance, and then focuses on standing again.

"Think whatever you want, Mukahi. But Ore-sama is the last one standing right?" Atobe continues to glorify himself while Oshitari tries to tie down the angry red head.

"Atobe-san… Where are we?" Just then, another member of Hyoutei Academy awakens from the slumber and looks around while trying to stand.

"Ahh, Hiyoshi…" Atobe greets the younger boy. "Can anyone here tell Ore-sama what happened?" he demands, staring at the others, who exchanges confused glances.

Oshitari is the first to speak up from the group. "If I remember right, we were in that huge mansion, and some girl with blue streaked hair and sky blue eyes was talking to us."

"She looked really suspicious… Especially when she pulled out that weird looking mirror!" Mukahi exclaims.

"I just remember blacking out after the mirror incident… I wonder what happened after that?" Ootori Choutarou questions, while supporting his partner, Shishido Ryou.

"We got shipped to the north pole is what happened." Shishido curses, kicking the snow in anger.

"I don't think we're in the north pole…" Hiyoshi Wakashi states, while looking around the pure white surroundings. "There's snow, but it's not extremely cold."

"…Hey, where's Jirou?" Atobe demands, looking around on the ground for a sleeping member of Hyoutei tennis team.

"Akutagawa-senpai? I haven't seen him since I woke up." Ootori politely replies.

Mukahi curses as he accidentally falls knee-deep into the snow. "Dammit, maybe he is covered by all this snow."

Slightly angry, Atobe demands for a search team to scout out Akutagawa Jirou and rescue him from the snow. So since it's their captain, and the team doesn't have any grudges against the usually sleeping boy, they decide to do as told and dig around for Akutagawa Jirou.

-o-o-o-

"Welcome back, Tenshi… Hikari…" The man who encountered with Seigaku turns his chair to two girls who just stepped into the dark room. One had a green streak in her hair and the other, a light pink streak.

"Do you think they have the potential to save them?" The girl with the pink streak questions, walking up towards the man, holding out the mirror.

"I don't think they have what it takes. I'm still not confident of this plan." The other, with the green streak complains, handing a CD to the man.

The man smiles confidently at the two and accepts the CD. Turning on his chair, he types something into the computer and inserts the CD. "Believe in their power and your own. We can only depend on them now."

"It's as Dis says." Another girl appears at the doorway, this one with a blue streak. "Trust in them, and in yourselves."

"Whatever, Azure." The green girl turns around and crosses her arms. "So are we going or not?"

"Whenever you're ready." The pink girl holds out the mirror in her hands. "Just tell me when."

From the doorway, a very sleepy and tired boy peers at the conversation between the four, with drowsy eyes. The orange haired boy can't hear their conversation well, as he is very tired. When he woke up, he was in a bed, and beside him in another bed is Atobe, and in another bed is Oshitari. Around him, are all the players of Hyoutei, sleeping motionlessly, without even a breath. Confused and wanting to drink some water, Akutagawa Jirou drags himself out of the comfy bed and looks around the giant mansion only to come across the four.

Without realizing it, Akutagawa Jirou hits the wall as he walks on. The sudden noise alerts the other four and the blue girl, who is the closest to the door, lunges at Akutagawa and holds him down. "Who are you?!"

The boy, now awake, only muffled a quite 'eep' and looks up to see the girl with pink hair holding out the mirror. After realizing his situation and staring deep into the mirror, he once again, falls unconscious.

-o-o-o-

"Ahhh, whatever, I give up! I think he died already." Mukahi complains, sitting down on the snow, only to sink in more. "I'm sick of digging for a dead corpse!"

"Jirou is NOT dead!" Atobe yells, glaring angrily at the boy. "And keep searching!"

"Why don't you do something then, Atobe!" Shishido screams back. "Don't just stand there!"

"Shut up and keep looking, Shishido." Atobe responses coolly.

Suddenly, out of no where, a sudden heavy object falls directly on Atobe, ramming him into the snow. The other watch, some surprised and shocked while others laughing evilly.

"It's karma, Atobe!" Gakuto laughs on. "It's finally kicking you in the butt!"

Atobe, more angry than ever, managed to muffle a yell. "KABAJI! Get this thing OFF me!"

Doing as told, Kabaji reaches down and picks up the 'thing' that fell on Atobe and helps the captain to his feet again.

"What dares to fall on top of Ore-sama?!" Atobe's anger quickly dissipates as he realizes that 'thing' that fell on Atobe is none other than Akutagawa Jirou. "Jirou?!"

"Good timing, Jirou, you fell right ON Atobe!" Shishido snickers. The death glare given by Atobe quickly silences him.

"Kabaji, wake Jirou. Now."

"Usu." The boy does as commanded and shakes Akutagawa awake.

Waking from his odd slumber, he slowly opens his eyes. "Ahh? Kabaji? Where's that girl?" He sleepily asks.

"Girl?" Atobe questions with an annoyed tone. "What girl?"

Akutagawa Jirou rubs his eyes and tries to stand in the cold snow. "Ahh? I think I was dreaming."

"Of a girl?" Atobe's words sounds edgy and sharp, lunging at an immune Akutagawa Jirou.

Akutagawa shakes his head and looks at Atobe in the eye. "Never mind… Where are we, Atobe?"

Atobe crosses his arms. "Ore-sama would like someone to answer that too."

Everyone remains quiet. Because, really, is there somewhere in Japan that snows THIS much?!

"Look, Atobe." Oshitari calmly proclaims, pointing to the sky, as smoke is seen. "Where there is smoke there's fire. And where there's fire in a 'koori no sekai' like this, there are people." Oshitari explains.

"Very well, Oshitari. Let's go there and ask for directions." Nodding in unison, the team decides to go wherever the smoke is coming from, hopefully to find shelter.

"By the way, Akutagawa-senpai… Where did you fly down from?" As they struggle through the snow fields, Ootori decides to lighten up the mood and start a conversation with the rest of the team.

Akutagawa ponders for a moment, and sleepily answers, "I dunno."

"Maybe a giant bird picked him up and dropped him down on Atobe." Mukahi snickers, but is quickly silenced by Oshitari.

"Maybe God just wants to kick Atobe in the ass." Shishido continues off where Mukahi left off and snickers even more.

"Shishido-san, please don't angry Atobe-san." Ootori tries to stop his partner from bringing the end of the world by pissing THE Atobe off. Or worse off, make Shishido lose his regulars spot… again.

Atobe tries to ignore all this back-talk about him and focus on trudging through the icy fields. But in his mind, he is a little boggled by how Jirou just fell out of the sky like that…

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Slap!_

Kirihara Akaya jumps up after feeling a sharp pain on his cheek, looking directly at his vice captain's stern eyes. "S-Sanada fuku-buchou!"

"It's good to see you awake, Akaya." Kirihara turns around to see gentle, dark blue eyes of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's tennis team captain, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Now that even Akaya is awake… We can focus at the problem at hand." A boy with glasses and dark purple hair looks around their surroundings and sighs. "Japan isn't a place full of deserts… So where are we?"

"Yagyuu, are you sure there are no deserts in Japan?" A silver haired boy asks. "Maybe they do, and you just don't know about it."

"Stupid Niou, if you pay attention in geography class you might know that too." A pink haired boy closes his eyes and sighs while blowing a bubble. "Right, Jackel?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kuwahara Jackel asks, looking troubled.

The pink haired boy turns to his doubles partner and frowns. "You're supposed to say 'Usu' like that big guy from that whatever school!" Kuwahara gives the boy a troubled look.

"You mean Hyoutei Academy, Marui-kun." Yanagi Renji states, standing beside Sanada Genichirou.

"That's all great and all, senpai-tachi… but, where are we?" Kirihara Akaya asks, rubbing his cheek.

"That… We are not sure ourselves…" Yukimura Seiichi answers, looking worriedly at the tennis team.

"Some weird girl with pink haired showed us a mirror and we blacked out." Niou Masaharu, the silver haired boy answers, looking slightly confused at his own words.

"That doesn't sound logical at all…" Yanagi Renji mumbles to himself as the others discuss the current problem.

"They somehow shipped us out of Japan?!" Marui Bunta, the pink haired self proclaimed prodigy squeaks, popping his bubble gum at the process.

"That's the only explanation we can get for our situation." Yagyuu Hiroshi, the purple haired boy with glasses speaks up while adjusting his glasses.

"What should we do?!" Kuwahara Jackel panics, pacing back and forth in the sand.

"Until we find out where exactly we are, we shouldn't panic." Sanada commands.

Yukimura nods. "It's as Geinichirou says. Let's just try to find out where we should go first. The desert can get violent at night."

"Wait a second…" Kirihara stops as he realizes something important. "What… What is Yukimura Buchou doing here?! Isn't he back in the hospital?"

Yukimura smiles at Kirihara. "Thank you for your concern Akaya, but somehow, when I woke up from my sleep in the hospital, I woke up next to Genichirou. I'm not sure what happened either."

"But… Then they kidnapped Yukimura Buchou too?!" Kirihara exclaims, worried.

"We talked to Yukimura before you woke up." Yanagi Renji explains. "Since Yukimura doesn't have a disease he's dying from, only that he is getting ready for surgery, it would not hurt for him to come with us and find out why and how we're here. But of course once we get back to Japan, Yukimura will be going back to the hospital."

"As for now, we will have to protect Buchou until we get back to Japan." Niou explains calmly, grinning.

"Is there a problem, Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asks.

Kirihara stammers a bit in his response. "N-no, but it's just… I thought…"

"As long as we protect Yukimura, everything will be fine." Sanada growls at Kirihara, daring him to say 'no'.

Kirihara sighs at his senpais' calmness in such a situation and nods. "I understand…"

"Now, let us go then." Yanagi nods, and is about to start walking when Kirihara once again interrupts the group.

"Sorry but… where are we going?" Kirihara questions, puzzled.

"Over there." Marui Bunta points to the far distant, where something resembling a city can be seen. "Sanada fukubuchou and Yanagi thinks it's a city."

"Oh…" Kirihara responses, peering to the distant city. "I see…"

"Then, shall we be going?" Yanagi asks once again. Kirihara nods in response, and the group starts their journey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where… am I?" Ibu Shinji, second year tennis player of Fudomine Chuu looks around his surroundings just to be surprised by the amount of cliffs, bushes, and most of all… giant flowers around him. "Akira? Where are you?" He calls out quietly to his surroundings, only to be replied by a small buzzing sound. "It seems we have lost each other… it's his fault… for telling me to come to this stupid camp… even though Tachibana-san said it's suspicious…"

As Ibu Shinji mumbles on, a sudden scream catches his attention, and a gust of wind blows past him. Wait… That's no wind….

"RHYTHM NI NORUZE!!!!" Kamio Akira dashes past the calm teen, running for his life. After about three meters away, he notices the stunned Ibu and stops just in time and grabs his hand. "Come on! Don't just sit there, Shinji!" Kamio yells, and starts dashing off once again.

"I don't understand why you're running off like this… It's like you're running from something… but there's nothing here…" Ibu continues to mumble as Kamio dashes for his life.

"Look behind us!" Kamio manages to shout while still running through bushes and plants.

Doing as told, Ibu turns his head around just to see the world's biggest grasshopper cross with a praying mantis running after them with blood-lust eyes. The arms are equipped with bone-piercing blades, and eyes thirsty for blood.

"What is that? Some grasshopper and praying mantis bug? It sure is big… I wonder what type of species that bug is…" Ibu calmly mumbles as Kamio, nearly in tears, runs for his life.

"Ah, Akira, you might want to stop… There seems to be a cliff in front of you." Ibu mumbles. Hearing that, the red haired boy tries to stop, but he knows he won't make it. Just before he falls, he throws Ibu to the side and twists his ankle in the process. "Akira!" Ibu yells, as Kamio falls down the steep cliff, screaming.

"Akira! Akira! Are you alright?!" Ibu crawls over and looks down at Kamio, sitting at the bottom of the cliff. He turns his head up to Ibu and smiles.

"I'm glad you're safe, Shinji… Owowow…" Kamio grasps his leg. "I think I broke something…" He murmurs to himself so Ibu can't hear him.

"Jeeze, all you do is run around, that's why you fell like that. And you even tossed me to the side and broke your ankle. Stupid Akira, if I fell with you, you wouldn't have had to hurt your ankle." Ibu continues to mumble as the world's biggest grasshopper and praying mantis mix approaches the concerned boy.

"Shinji! Behind you!" Kamio screams as Ibu, hearing the warning, turns around to face the giant green bug.

"Duck, Ibu-san desu!" Ibu, not know what the heck is happening, quickly ducks just in time as a flying rock smacks the bug in the back of the head, causing its attention to change to the 5 people emerging from the bushes.

"Get out of the way, Teme!" The silver haired boy screams, as he cracks his knuckles. His right arms is wrapped up and seems to be bleeding slightly.

"Akutsu-senpai! Don't pick another fight, desu! Your arm is hurt desu!" Taichi Dan of Yamabuki Chuu's Tennis team, a young boy with a green headband tries to stop Akutsu Jin from going after the bug.

"Well then, let's test our luck for today." Sengoku Kiyosumi, an orange-haired boy takes another rock and aims for the bug's eye. With pinpoint accuracy, he throws the rock and it does smack the bug in the eye, as it staggers back and trips over Ibu, falling down the cliff beside Kamio. "Oh, Lucky!"

"EEK!!" Kamio screams, as he tries to scoot away from the bug that is nothing more than a corpse now.

"Are you alright, Fudo-san's Ibu Shinji?" Sengoku Kiyosumi walks up towards Ibu and holds out a hand for him.

Ignoring Sengoku, Ibu continues to complain. "Jeeze, if you guys came earlier, then Kamio wouldn't have to fall and get hurt like that. But I guess it's ok, since you did just save me."

"According to my data, if we keep picking up the rocks along the way and throwing them at those bugs, we won't be in too much trouble." Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph Tennis team laughs to himself, as another member of St. Rudolph catches up with them, holding a ton of rocks in his hands.

"Mizuki-san, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Fuji Yuuta frowns, trying not to drop any of the rocks.

"Don't worry Yuuta-kun, you're doing a great job, Nfufufu." Mizuki closes his eyes and twirls his hair.

"Ibu-san, where's Kamio-san?" Fuji Yuuta asks.

"Akira was an idiot and fell." Ibu explains, for once, in a short sentence.

"Shinji, just get me out of here!" Kamio yells from under the cliff, holding onto his leg.

Suddenly, a rustling sound comes from the bush beside Kamio. Nearly jumping from the sound, he looks over, crossing his fingers for it NOT to be another grasshopper-praying mantis mutant.

From the green bush emerges a small winged dragon with a tiny body and big head. Its red eyes shines with innocence and little white body bobs up and down with excitement.

Sighing in relief, Kamio looks over to it. "Wow, this is kinda cute…" Just as he says that, the weird dragon-like creature opens its mouth and growls. Sharp, bone-piercing teeth shines in the light, and from the throat, something red seems to be coming out… "Oh Shit!" Kamio launches himself forward as a fireball misses him by a hair.

"Akira, are you alright?" Ibu asks, looking down at the struggling boy.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" Kamio screams, trying to crawl away from the demon. "Ow… Dammit, I can't move my leg…"

"We'll be right down, Fudo-san's Kamio Akira-kun!" Sengoku yells over the cliff as him and the others dashes off to find a way down the cliff.

"Dammit…" The dragon sneers at Kamio and opens its mouth again, ready for another fireball. "I'm so dead…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Watch your step, Kaidou." Inui Sadaharu calmly announces as Kaidou Kaoru accidentally steps into a slippery area and falls. Just before he hit the ground, Inui holds onto his arm and pulls him back up. "See? You have to be more careful in a place you're not used to."

Kaidou blushes madly and pulls free from Inui's grasp. "T-thank you senpai…" He hurries and walks up to the others as Inui looks confusingly at Kaidou.

"How much further?" Momoshirou complains, dragging his feet.

"After we get past these trees, and down that hill." Fuji responses, as calm as ever.

"That's so far away!" Kikumaru joins in on the complaining.

"Eiji, don't be like that… we're almost there." Oishi comforts his partner.

"I know but…" Kikumaru suddenly pauses as a quick flash caught his attention. Looking to the side, he stares at a motionless bush, as if something is going to jump out any second.

"Eiji? What's the matter?" Kawamura Takashi asks, patting Eiji's shoulder.

"Shh… There's something there!" He points at the push, looking hard at whatever that may be there.

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Fuji asks, concerned.

"I have the best eyesight in Seigaku!" Eiji announces. "And I swear I saw something jumping into that bush, nya!"

"Whatever it is, don't let your guard down." Tezuka commands.

Echizen looks boringly at the bush, half paying attention. "Mada mada ssuyo, Kikumaru-sen-" Suddenly, the whatever that's in the bush jumps out at Echizen, fangs bared and ready to bite. Being one of the regulars for Seigaku's Tennis Team, Echizen side steps with his quick reflexes, and the whatever misses and turns around, growling.

"What the… It's only a rabbit." Momoshirou laughs at Echizen's surprised expression. "You got scared by a bunny!"

"It's not funny!" Echizen yells back, blushing slightly.

"Wait everyone." Inui sounds concerned. "It doesn't look like an ordinary rabbit. Look at its eyes, it's glowing red."

Doing as told, the regulars advert their eyes to the rabbit, only to see blood-lust present in red eyes.

"That's… scary, nya…" Kikumaru shivers, tugging on Oishi's jacket.

"Don't let your guard down, everyone." Tezuka commands again.

As the rabbit changes target and stares at Inui, who steps back slightly shocked, it growls and launches itself at Inui. Just before it hit, Kaidou jumps in the way and blocks the rabbit's sharp fangs with his arm.

"Kaidou…" Inui gasps. Kaidou winces at the sharp pain going down his arm, and quickly flings the rabbit off to the side. Crimson blood drips down his arm and two fang holes are present. "Your arm, let me see it."

"It's nothing, senpai… Be careful." Kaidou hisses.

The rabbit angrily turns around and is ready to launch at Kaidou again when Momoshirou grabs a nearby huge log and swings it at the rabbit, killing it instantly. "Kaidou, don't let your guard down, like Tezuka Buchou said!"

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Kaidou yells back, slumping to the ground, holding onto his arm.

Inui knees down beside Kaidou and touches his arm just to hear a very tiny yelp come out of Kaidou's mouth. Concerned, Inui takes out his new notebook and rips up the pages.

"Inui-senpai, what are you doing?!" Kaidou exclaims, surprised.

"Kawamura, can you go to the river and soak up these pages with water?" Inui asks, handing him some shredded notebook paper. Nodding in response, he takes the paper and rushes to the bank.

"Inui-senpai, those were your notebook pages! You can't…" Kaidou exclaims.

"Stopping the blood comes first." Inui frowns. "Don't worry about the notebook, data can be recollected, but if you lose too much blood, you might be in danger." Inui looks into Kaidou's eyes with confidence.

Kaidou looks away and nods, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Ya, so don't go throwing your blood away like that, Mamushi." Momoshirou grins at the boy, who replies with a loud hiss.

"We're almost at the city. I can see the city walls." Tezuka explains, pointing to a huge brick wall.

"It looks more like a castle if you ask me." Oishi tilts his head and looks at the city.

"Ah, an open gate…" Echizen points to a opening where he sees some people entering the city and some leaving. "… It looks medieval…"

"I agree with Echizen on that one… It doesn't seem like it's anything modern." Fuji puts a hand on his chin and ponders.

"I'm back!" Kawamura runs back towards Inui and hands him the soaked pieces of paper.

"This is the best we have so far, when we get into the city, we'll look for a hospital for you." Inui explains, taking the soaked pieces of paper and cleaning off the blood, and trying to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

Kaidou answers with a "Fushuuuu" and closes his eyes, trying to focus on something aside from the pain or the fact that Inui's treating his wound.

* * *

AzureBluePhoenix: How you guys like the start? It seems to be getting troublesome for the schools, especially Fudomine/Yamabuki/St. Rudolph. 

Next chapter: Hyoutei encounters a boss monster! Rikkaidai encounters a… dancing cactus?! Get ready for the next chapter everyone!

I planned to write further than this originally for chapter 1… but I couldn't cause the chapter was getting just way too long and I wanted to read some fanfics, lol.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fudo-san: Sengoku's pun he made for Fudomine.

Special Note: I just noticed, by the timeline I placed the story in, Yukimura should NOT be there as a tennis player, so a lame excuse was made up for him… but then I realized Tezuka should not be there either… His shoulder's still dead… Oh man, I'm so sorry everyone. It's too late to change that, so all I can do is apologize. Sorry everyone.

The Grasshopper/Praying Mantis Mutant: Mantis from RO

Green Dragon: Petite(White/Blue) from RO

The Bunny: Lunatic from RO

Seigaku Field: prt-fild01

Hyoutei Field: xmas-fild01

Rikkaidai Field: moc-fild07

FYS(Fudomine/Yamabuki/St. Rudolph) Field: mjolnir-03

-(the - are all underscores in the actual game)

I'll write chapter 2 tomorrow and cross your fingers for Hyoutei's safety!


	3. Mirror World

Title: Advent of Apocalypse

Author: AzureBluePhoenix

Chapter Summary: The schools are in trouble as they encounter monsters and other people. Hyoutei is in big trouble when they encounter a monster so strong, they might not even survive. Rikkaidai is on their way to the city and the team is just getting more and more annoyed. Seigaku finally got to the city, only to face the man who sent them to this world, and Yamabuki, Fudomine, St. Rudolph starts off where last chapter left off, when Kamio's life is at great risk.

Azure: Yes! Chapter 2! We're going far! (not really) but I'm working hard! Yes yes! As for the schools, I wish them best of luck. Thank you to all who read and liked. (smiles) I hope to finish this story sometime (bows) thank you all who stuck with me this far.

It's 1:36AM, it's a Friday, and I'm staying up typing this up. I think I deserve some reviews? Lol!! I'm kidding, review if you guys want to. I'm going to try to keep surviving without dying from the small amount of reviews, but it's better than nothing!!! Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who truly enjoyed my story.

* * *

Chapter 2

-Mirrored World-

Pairings: Atobe/Jirou, Silver Pair, Dirty Pair, Platinum Pair, Sanada/Yukimura, Ibu/Kamio, hints of Golden Pair

They knock once, twice, thrice… Why is it that when you need them to be urgent and answer the door that they always are slow? Atobe Keigo and the rest of Hyoutei Academy stands outside the small wooden house, from which the smoke they saw earlier is coming from. The house may be very tiny to those who attend the prestigious Hyoutei Academy, but to the Hyoutei Tennis Players right now, it's like a sanctuary from the freezing snowstorm.

"Kuso Kuso, why did the snowstorm have to happen NOW?!" Mukahi Gakuto curses, clinging onto Oshitari Yuushi.

Oshitari, who is shivering as well, can only take off his glasses which are being painted over by the fierce snow.

"Shishido-san… I'm a little cold…" Ootori Choutarou whispers, shivering violently beside Shishido Ryou, who is trying his best to suppress his own shaking.

"Aaaan? Is this how the Hyoutei Tennis Team Regulars act in a small snow storm such as this?" Atobe Keigo turns around to his teammates. "You all do not deserve the title as 'Hyoutei' regulars, nah Kabaji?"

"U-u-u-use…." Kabaji Munehiro's teeth clatters as he tries to answer his captain. On his back is a snoozing Akutagawa Jirou, sleeping through the harsh weather.

"I knew it… We are in the South Pole…" Hiyoshi Wakashi manages to hiss out through his grit teeth.

"Coming!" Atobe turns back to the door as he hears a faint girl voice coming from the other side. Putting on his best gentleman face, Atobe smiles as naturally as he could while the door opens and a girl of around 18 opens the door.

She looks like any average girl, with black hair going down to her shoulders and dark but easy-going eyes. Seeing the sudden guests gave her a small shock, but she still puts on her best smile. "Umm, Welcome. What is it that you need from us?"

Atobe smiles back as best as he can, while trying to ignore the fact that snow is blowing into his face. "Ore-sama and his teammates would like to ask for shelter for a while due to the sudden snow storm, and… We're kind of lost."

The girl gives a small gasp, as if she only realized that it's snow storming like it's the end of the world just then. Opening her door wide, she welcomes all the regulars into the small house with a gentle smile.

The inside may be terribly small in the Hyoutei Regulars' eyes, but it has a warm feeling to it. A pleasing fire is burning in the fireplace, and a small table and four chairs are in the main room. The players can easily see into another room which resembles a small kitchen and a few doors, which most likely leads to the bedrooms or bathrooms.

"Excuse us for intruding like this." Oshitari Yuushi gives the girl a small bow while accepting towels she's handing out to the group.

"It's no problem at all." She states, still handing out towels. "It's only me and my grandma here, so it's a pretty small house. It's nice to have some guests over." She smiles.

"Arisu….chan? Do we have guests?" From the kitchen comes an elderly voice. The girl, Arisu, gives a brief 'yes' and a old grandma walks slowly into the main room, smiling sweetly. "Oh, this is unexpected. Shall we make some special dinner tonight for our guests?" She gives the team a gentle smile.

"We don't intend to intrude for long." Atobe Keigo speaks up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we are only a little lost. Mind if you tell us where we are?"

The girl turns to him and gasps. "You mean, you got lost in the snow fields of Lutie? No wonder… No one ever comes to Lutie for hunting anymore."

"Hunting? Lutie? Where exactly are we?" Shishido intrudes, frowning.

"You don't know where Lutie is?" The girl looks even more shocked than before. "Lutie is a town that was once filled with always happy citizens and eager merchants. But now, it's deserted because of the monster-break out." Arisu explains.

"Monster? Break out?" Hiyoshi gives the girl a weird face, even more confused than ever.

"You don't know about the monster break out?" Now it's Arisu's turn to be confused. "Where are you people from?!"

"From somewhere normal." Mukahi whispers to himself, adverting his eyes from meeting neither the girl's or the old granny's. His comment is replied by Oshitari's small nudge.

"We're from Japan, Tokyo Japan to be precise." Oshitari Yuushi answers, wiping his hair with the towel.

"Japan…? Tokyo…?" Arisu turns to her grandmother, puzzled. "Grandma, do you know anyplace called Japan?"

Her grandma only shakes her head, looking just as troubled.

Arisu turns back to the group. "Then, how did you guys get here?"

The Hyoutei tennis club became utterly speechless. Such a rare occasion shocked even Kabaji. "How should we explain this…" Ootori Choutarou tries to start, but fails miserably.

"To put it plainly," Mukahi looks up to Arisu and her grandmother. "We don't know."

"Before you two ask…" Oshitari follows up from where Mukahi leaves them hanging. "We really don't know what really happened, but we do know that we were unconscious, and when we woke up, we were in the middle of that ice field."

The girl nods. "I guess I know what that's like, waking up only to be oblivious to what's happening." She smiles sadly. "But anyways, since you eight don't seem like you guys have a job of any kind or any weapons at all, it seems it's best for you guys to travel to a safe city tomorrow, after the snow storm stops."

"Weapons? Why would we need that?" Shishido asks, although everyone is thinking the same thing.

"You don't even know why you need weapons?" She looks shockingly at the group. "Oh my… I somehow wish I lived in this 'Japan' myself then." She smiles sadly again, only to receive a worried glance from her grandmother. "I shall explain everything later, just rest up for now. We have an extra room for guests, but it's very small… So I'm sorry but it will be a bit… cramped tonight." She smiles and leads them to one of the doors.

…

"This is beyond small." At first, Atobe never intended to be rude in anyway, not when these kind folks let them in their house for shelter from the raging ice hurricane outside. But seeing a one-person room and saying that that is the place him and his seven TEAMMATES are sleeping, it seems it will get troublesome.

"I'm sorry…" Arisu responds, looking troubled.

Oshitari quickly saves the day, as none of them wants to be kicked out and sleep in snow for the night. "It's not like that, we really appreciate your and your grandmother's kindness."

Arisu gives Oshitari a kind smile. "No, no, it's true that this room is quite small… and there's only one bed. I'm sorry to leave my guests sleeping in such an uncomfortable area."

"We'll manage, right Shishido-san?" Ootori smiles back, while looking over to his partner, who mumbled a small 'sure' while looking disappointed.

-o-o-o-

That night is one of the most uncomfortable but best nights for a lot of the players in Hyoutei Academy. Truth is, there is no better chance for _particular_ people to be closer than before.

Ootori Choutarou turns around and the heavy breathing from the person next to him wakes him up. The first thing he sees is a sweetly sleeping Shishido Ryou. Immediately blushing bright red, Ootori only continues to stare at the sleeping face before he finally closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

Atobe takes this chance and commands Kabaji to let Akutagawa Jirou down next to him. "I'll look after him from here on." He says to Kabaji before putting a blanket over the ever so sweet Jirou. Atobe then fell asleep watching the boy snooze away his worries.

Mukahi huddles next to Oshitari, whining that he's cold. Oshitari, just trying to get some sleep, decides to hug onto Mukahi just to keep his quiet… or so he says as an excuse. Pleased and comfortable, Mukahi falls asleep in Oshitari's arms.

Hiyoshi, being the one who took the bed by winning a janken contest with the others, sleeps soundly on the ever-so comfortable bed while all the others got the floor. But hey, it's not like they're complaining.

Kabaji, well he got the floor too, but he never seems to complain about anything. And seeing Atobe pleased makes him happy, like a father to son.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are we there yet?" Marui Bunta asks for the hundredth time as the Rikkaidai team walks towards what they believe is a city.

"Shut up, Marui-senpai. You're annoying." Kirihara Akaya snaps, the heat getting to him. Actually, his demand is none other than every one else's desire as well. The heat's one thing, but putting up with Marui's whining AND the heat will just drive the team insane.

"It's hot." Niou Masaharu states, while trying 'to support' his partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi. Or so he says, while Yagyuu knows who's really supporting who from fainting.

"We heard that the last 15 times." Kirihara Akaya barks back.

"Are we there yet?" Marui Bunta just doesn't know when it is time to be a little more quiet.

Sanada, not being able to take much more of this, turns towards the group, his eyes screaming for blood. That immediately shut all the players up from anymore complains or annoying requests. "Anyone who talks again will be punished."

The team, wincing at the memory of Sanada's most powerful back hand slapping, decides to be quiet for the rest of the trip.

Just then, Yukimura, who's getting a heat stroke, falls to the sand, alerting all of the members. The first to react is Sanada, who screams in the top of his lungs. "YUKIMURA!!!!"

It is then followed by Yanagi Renji, then Kuwahara Jackal, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and the list goes on from there.

Sanada falls to his knees beside Yukimura, holding him while screaming his name in agony.

"Yukimura-buchou! Are you all right?!" Yagyuu Hiroshi fans the fainted buchou with his hands… The most he can do.

Kuwahara Jackal takes off his tennis polo and starts fanning Yukimura with that. "Yukimura-buchou! Please hang in there!"

"Yukimura-buchou! Have some gum! It'll make you feel better!" Marui Bunta pulls out his stash of various flavored gums.

"Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara Akaya takes off his polo and holds it above Yukimura. "I'll shade you with my shirt!"

Yanagi Renji quickly helps wipe off Yukimura's sweat. "Yukimura, hold on, we're almost there!"

"Yukimura-buchou!" Niou, who seems to have ran off somewhere for a second, comes back running and screaming. "I FOUND A DANCING CACTUS!"

That one scream catches everyone's attention, even a now awake Yukimura. They all look over at Niou's direction and sees him pointing far off in the distance, where a green and yellow cactus, with a face and spikes is jumping left and right, slowly advancing on the now shocked-beyond-words Rikkaidai Tennis Team.

With each step it makes, a weird noise comes out loud and clear, although deathly annoying. It sounds similar to a never ending siren almost, although not as loud but just as annoying.

"Niou… What is that?" Sanada asks, nearly dropping Yukimura.

Niou, who returns his fuku-buchou's question with a shrug, only points back and smiles. "It's cool!!"

"No it's not… It's ugly…" Marui states, blowing a bubble. "And annoying."

"You mean yourself?" Niou barks back, glaring. That only got himself a glare from Marui and a glare from Sanada, which silenced him immediately.

"…I've never seen that before…" Yagyuu finally answers, still confused.

Yanagi Renji opens up his notebook and leafs through it, trying to figure out what in the world is that thing.

"I didn't know cactus' can dance…" Kuwahara Jackal states, looking horrifyingly at the hopping monster.

"They don't." Yukimura answers, which surprises the team once again. He stands up and thanks the others briefly before continuing. "Nor do they make weird sounds like that."

"…I think…" Kirihara states slowly, staring at it. "Maybe we should… run…"

"Akaya, did you just said you want to RUN from a CACTUS?!" Niou looks like he is about to faint.

"No… Yes… But that's no ordinary cactus!" Kirihara screams, pointing at that _thing_.

"Akaya, it's not nice to point." Yukimura warns. Kirihara nods and lowers his arm. "Whatever it is, it may be dangerous. What should we do, Sanada? Yanagi?"

Yanagi, finish flipping through his book, jots down some quick notes before answering Yukimura. "I agree. I believe we should stay away from anything we're not sure of."

Sanada nods. "Although it's not Rikkaidai's way to run away from anything, this is a…" He pauses and searches for the right word. "A… Special circumstance." He nods at the other members. "Let us leave it alone and continue going to the city." He turns around and tries to ignore that ANNOYING sound… which is kind of hard.

The rest of the team, seeming to feel the same, all walks extra fast, shuffling through the sand hopefully to get away from that particularly ANNOYING sound coming from a SPECIFIC dancing cactus… which only hopped around a bit more, dancing to whatever it's dancing to… completely harmless…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, good morning!" Arisu greets the Hyoutei Tennis Team as they walk into the main room. Some looks pleased, some looks sleep deprived and even Akutagawa Jirou, who's actually awake, seems to be in a pretty good mood.

"Good morning." The team choruses while sitting around the table.

"The snowstorm seems to have ended." Arisu smiles. "Today, I can escort you guys to the city, Aldebaran."

"Where?" Atobe looks grouchily at the girl. Not getting a shower once he wakes up annoys him greatly. Just when will they be able to get back home?

"Aldebaren is the home of the Kafra headquarters. I'm sure Kafra corporation will be able to guide you guys back home some how." She smiles reassuringly. "The ice fields are dangerous, so I'll be your guide."

"The snowstorm's over, I think we can manage walking back on our own." Oshitari Yuushi politely declines.

"No, no, please don't think you're a bother to me. It's important that my guests get home safely." She sighs. "Also, I heard that Garm is paying the ice fields a visit."

"Garm?" Hiyoshi asks.

"It's an ice wolf like monster, and it's not something easy to beat. It's best if we run if we encounter it."

"Ore-sama runs from nothing." Atobe proudly proclaims.

"It's not something an ego or pride can defeat." She looks troublesomely at Atobe, nearly glaring. "Don't underestimate a Garm, or any monster that roams the fields."

"So it's a monster…" Shishido still looks a bit confused. "Where the hell are we…"

"Shishido-san." Ootori tugs on Shishido's jacket. He replies with a troubled smile and pets his hair.

"Arisu, we're counting on you then." Oshitari only gives a troubled sigh as he shakes her hand.

-o-o-o-

"I still don't get it." Akutagawa Jirou ponders as the group continues their route towards the city, Aldebaren. "So there are monsters… And we're not in Japan anymore."

"You're right." Atobe Keigo responses. "We might as well be in another world."

"You've never went to a place called Aldebaren, right?" Oshitari questions the prestigious Atobe.

"Correct." Atobe smiles. "Ore-sama's been all around the world. From the cold winters of Canada to the hot summers of Africa." He proudly boasts. "But never have I heard of cities named Lutie or Aldebaren."

"Then again, the world's a big place." Shishido shakes his head. "It's not like 'ore-sama' has been to every city in the world." Hearing Shishido's nickname for him, Atobe merely glares at his teammate and continues to walk on.

"Please don't pick a fight with Atobe-san, Shishido-san." Ootori begs. Shishido sighs and nods, listening to his partner's words.

"Question!" Mukahi Gakuto raises his hand, hopping around the snow. "Arisu, why are you wearing _that_? Isn't it cold?"

Arisu turns around, slightly embarrassed. "huh? Umm…" Her shirt stops before it reaches her waist, and the arms go down to her wrists. The back, the shirt stretches further on, past her legs. For pants, she has shorts that looks slightly ripped and for shoes, she has ankle-high boots. Tied around her waist is a whip with a hook at the end. "That's because I'm a Monster Tamer."

"A what?" All the regulars gives her a 'you're crazy, right?' look while she only blushes a little at the sudden stares.

"A Monster Tamer, the job class which makes contracts with monsters." She tries to explain. "Oh right, ummm Job Classes are jobs where each individual gets after he or she has had enough training and has been accepted into various guilds. I'm in the Monster Tamer guild. And each job class is distinguished by their clothing and skills. By wearing this, I'm giving a signal to all the other people that I'm a Monster Tamer."

"…This country is weird." Mukahi states plainly, bored of the answer. Oshitari covers his mouth before anymore ruder comments erupts from the small red-head.

"So, what does a Monster Tamer do?" Hiyoshi Wakashi asks.

"It's as the name implies, I tame monsters and makes pacts with them. In return of whatever I sacrifice, they will fight for me." She smiles brightly at the group.

"Sugoi!" Akutagawa Jirou proclaims, jumping up and down. "So, what other job classes are there?!"

"A lot. This world is full of different job classes to fight against monsters."

"But you're making pacts with them." Mukahi frowns. "Isn't that against the whole 'fighting against them' thing?" Once again, Oshitari covers Mukahi's mouth.

"Ahh… Yes, but our guild only wishes peace between monster and human." She explains. "It's not like we're taking any sides."

"You keep mentioning 'monster, monster'," Atobe frowns. "Where are these 'monsters' you claim roams the land?"

Just as Atobe asks that question, Arisu stops and suddenly turns quiet. "Shh, be quiet, everyone."

Atobe crosses his arms. "Now, don't command Ore-sama and tell Ore-sama what to-" His sentence is stopped just as Arisu grabs his arm and pulls him behind a giant rock. The others follow.

"What is it?" Oshitari asks, adjusting his glasses and trying to see through the white snow.

"I don't see anything." Shishido frowns.

"Shh, I said!" Arisu suddenly hisses at the other members, who all does as commanded. "I think there might be a Garm nearby… I can hear the baby's howls."

The rest of the members strain themselves, trying to hear the 'howl' Arisu mentioned. But nothing, nothing can be heard for miles.

"Look, enough games, Arisu-san. Ore-sama doesn't hear anything, and-" Just as Atobe stands up and was about to walk again, something suddenly pounces on him, pinning him on the ground.

"Atobe!" The others scream, while trying to help pry off whatever pounced on Atobe Buchou.

_Slash!_

The beast cries in pain and falls over. Arisu stands before it, holding out her whip. "It's a Garm baby!" The others look over to the fallen beast and examine it. It's a small baby wolf, covered in ice.

"Is this how a Garm should look?" Hiyoshi asks, poking the dead body. "It looks weak." Hiyoshi suddenly feels something _big_ breathing down his back, the hot air brushes his bare neck.

Slowly turning around, he comes face to face with a _giant_ and I mean _GIANT_ ice wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead. Its eyes are dark, but definitely angry.

"Stand back, Hiyoshi-san!" Arisu screams, taking out her whip and slashing the giant beast, which doesn't seem to faze it. Doing as told, Hiyoshi runs behind her, along with the other members of Hyoutei.

"That thing is as big as Atobe's HOUSE!" Shishido yells, standing in front of Ootori, trying to shield him with his body.

"Ahhh! Yuushi! Do something!" Mukahi screams, holding onto Oshitari, while he embraces Mukahi, protecting him from harm.

The Garm turns around and whips its tail across Arisu, causing her to fly to the side, injured. It then advances on the tennis team, breathing heavily.

"Jirou!" Just as the Garm is about to tackle Akutagawa Jirou, who's so shocked he's stuck in position, paralyzed from fear, Atobe jumps in between him and the beast, getting tackled himself.

"Atobe!" the others run to their captain's side, trying to help him stand. Akutagawa snaps back into reality and knees down beside his captain.

"Atobe! Are you ok?!" Akutagawa screams, trying to help him stand by slinging Atobe's arm around his shoulder.

"Jirou, you alright?" Atobe manages to cough out. His ribs are obviously broken and blood is dripping down his forehead.

The Garm doesn't wait for them to finish, it lunges at them, mouth wide open, ready to kill.

"Summon- Sasquatch!" Arisu snaps her whip on the ground, and from the snow, various white polar-bear like monsters jump out, lunging themselves in front of the Hyoutei tennis team, and trying to attack the Garm. "Run, you guys! Hurry!"

The team tries to get away while Arisu and her monsters try to fight the Garm. "But, Arisu-san, you'll…" Oshitari tries to bring her with them.

"Don't worry about me, as a Monster Tamer, I can't back down from this. The Garm is only angry that I killed its child. The only way I can suppress its anger is to either kill it, or be killed." She answers desperately.

"That's… too cruel!" Ootori yells, trying to stop Arisu, only to be held back by Shishido.

"Stupid! If you go over there, you'll die!" Shishido screams, holding down his partner.

Arisu turns to the tennis team and gives them a sad smile. "I'm sorry I can't bring you guys over to Aldebaren like I promised. I'm a horrible host." She tries to smile. The garm, which killed off the other polar bear monsters, lunges at her, as she smiles sadly at the others.

"ARISU!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"IT'S HOT!" Marui Bunta screams, nearly ripping off his hair. "I WANT TO DIE!"

"Don't say stupid things like that, Marui-senpai." Kirihara growls. "You can just go up to one of those dancing cactus' and ask for a trip to hell."

"Akaya, Marui!" Sanada warns, giving them his 'I'll slap you' glare, which silences them up just right.

"Look, we're almost there. No need to argue." Yanagi states, pointing to the city which is coming into view. Its brick walls seem to be ever closer than before and a castle-like building extends out past the tall golden walls.

"Yay! Almost there!" Niou yips, and jumps up. Forgetting that he is 'supporting' Yagyuu, he accidentally trips him and Yagyuu falls to the ground.

"NIOU!" Yagyuu yells, after getting back up and spitting out the sand in his mouth. "Don't act like a child." He warns.

Yukimura chuckles at the team as Sanada gives him the 'are you going to be alright?' glance. Yukimura smiles at Sanada, reassuring his worries.

"Marui, Niou, Akaya, I don't think you three should be making so much sound… what if that dancing cactus comes back?" Kuwahara Jackel asks, worriedly.

Growling can be heard as the team freezes and turns to the side, and from behind some palm trees, a pack of 8 or so wolves advance on the team, their fangs sharp and eyes lustful.

"What… What are wolves doing in a desert!?" Yanagi asks, backing away from them.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" Sanada orders, glaring at the advancing wolves.

"Sanada…" Yukimura looks over, worried. "What should we do?"

"Out running them is definitely not an option." Yagyuu states. "Wolves are much faster than humans."

"Shit." Kirihara glowers. "Just our luck…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They watch in fear as the body falls to the ground. Their eyes never swayed, their hearts sank as blood is spilt. Their minds fill with fear, agony, and despair as her body is being torn to shreds by the monster.

Mukahi turns to Oshitari, burying his head in his arms. Ootori falls to his knees, and Shishido holds Ootori, trying to comfort him in anyway possible. Akutagawa closes his eyes, unable to believe what just happened before him. Atobe puts a hand on Akutagawa's shoulder, the most he can do at the moment. Hiyoshi wipes his eyes roughly with the arm of his jacket. Kabaji's eyes tears up, as a small drop of tear falls for the warrior that lost her life protecting the ice emperors.

The Garm turns from its dead pray to the frozen emperors, growling in anger, the blood of Arisu dripping from its fangs. Where is this place… with such haunting events and irrational truths.

Despite what Arisu had said, the Garm did not calm down after one pray, but rather, his beast instincts kicked in after the taste of blood, and its eyes never left that bloodlust state. It advances on the team, whom are all unable to move. Is this the end?

The sound of bullets came out of nowhere, and the Garm, once bloodlust eyes turns pale and lifeless. The body falls over, still and cold. The growling ceases and the world of white once again turn back to its silent field.

"Hyoutei… The Ice Emperors, huh? How disappointing." From behind the Garm stands a girl with light blue hair and sky blue eyes. In her hand is a gun, smoking from its shot. "Dis better not be joking when he said you guys will save Apocalypse."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Go, Midori!" A sudden female voice cries out as a small, green dragon pounces on the white and blue one about to attack Kamio Akira. It bites onto the other's back and stops it from finishing the fireball attack.

A girl, with green hair and green eyes appears from behind some bushes and runs over to Kamio. "Are you alright?"

"My leg…" Kamio replies, looking at his swollen ankle and broken leg.

The two dragons continue to fight it off as the girl pulls out a small staff. Closing her eyes, she places the staff near Kamio's leg. "Heal!" A sudden mysterious light emerges from the staff and a soothing sensation seeps into Kamio. After the light dissipates, Kamio can move his leg and ankle again, as if they were never damaged.

"How…?"

"Akira!" Ibu Shinji comes running towards Kamio, with concerned eyes. "Is your leg ok?"

"Now it is…" Kamio replies, looking over to the mysterious girl as she drops her staff and takes out a long sword. She runs up to the dragon being pinned down by her 'Midori' and gives it the final blow, stabbing the sword through its head, making it release a loud and desperate cry before falling silent forever.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sengoku asks, approaching the two Fudomine students. "She's cute…" He smiles to himself.

Ignoring Sengoku, Taichi Dan helps Kamio up. "Kamio-san, Daijyoubu desu ka?" Kamio gives Taichi a nod and thanks, then turns his attention back at the mysterious girl.

"You're…" Akutsu growls angrily, stomping up to the girl and glaring. "You're the girl from the mansion!"

"Oh, so that's where I met her before… No wonder she seemed familiar." Mizuki ponders to himself.

"…Yea, and my name is Tenshi, the Multiweapon User."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Finally… made it…" Momoshirou Takeshi groans as he continues to help support Kaidou Kaoru through the large gates.

"…Wow… What a busy city…" Oishi Shuuichirou comments as he watches people whiz by, hurrying off to wherever they are going. Stalls and shops are up around the entrance, all selling various fruits, potions, weapons, armors and accessories.

"Welcome to Prontera." The sudden voice shocks the group. As they turn around, they see a girl with long, purple hair and a brown uniform. In her hands is a large spear.

Kikumaru Eiji steps back, fearing what the girl might do with that spear.

"S-sorry for intruding to this city." Fuji Shuusuke speaks up. "We are wondering where we are, and how to return to our country."

The girl smiles and nods. "Oh, I see. So you guys are travelers. This is Prontera, the capital of the Rune-Midgard kingdom. Welcome, and I hope your stay will be pleasant." The girl bows to the group. "I am one of the many guards of this beautiful capital, and if you need anything, please ask us."

The group gives her a small bow in return. "We would like to know how to return to Japan." Tezuka Kunimitsu speaks up for the group.

"To go to any other city and such, you may speak to that girl there, Kafra. She works for Kafra corporation and can give you the direction to any other city."

Taking the guide's advice, they approach a cheerful young girl with long, flowing black hair and a maid's outfit. The girl sees the approaching group and gives them a polite bow. "Welcome to the Kafra service, how may I help you today?" She smiles brightly.

"We are wondering which direction it is to Japan." Inui Sadaharu asks, pushing his glasses up.

"Japan…?" The girl gives them a queer look, confused. "I… I'm sorry but I don't know if there's a city called Japan…"

"Oh, it's not a city." Inui continues to explain. "It's a country. We would like to return to Japan."

"A… country? But… there are only kingdoms in the world… unless you mean kingdoms… but Japan isn't a kingdom…" She looks even more confused.

"What? What kind of earth are you on?!" Momoshirou exclaims. Through all the hardships getting here, now they tell them there's no such thing as a Japan.

"Calm down, Momo." Kawamura Takashi puts a hand on Momoshirou's shoulder. "I'm not sure what's going on either but… Kaidou's wound is more important."

"Kawamura's right." Inui turns back to the puzzled girl. "Then might I ask where the hospital is?"

"Hospital?" The girl gives him another weird look.

"…An inn." The group turns around to the owner of the male voice. There stands a boy with ink black hair and jet black eyes. The group recognized right away, it is the man who was with them in the Azalea Training Camp.

The girl brightens up and points to a large building. "There, that's the closest inn in Prontera." She smiles.

"YOU!" Kaidou lunges at the man, holding him up by his collar. "What have you done to us?!"

"Kaidou! Your arm!" Inui holds him back, afraid that he will open the wound again.

The man dusts his clothes off and smiles politely at the group. "I will explain everything, and please, fighting in the streets will attract attention."

The others look around the city, and it seems the once busy city stopped all they were doing and stares suspiciously at the group. "Kaidou, that man is right. We're suspicious enough with these clothes, it won't be good to attract even more attention."

The man thanks Kafra and walks towards the inn. "Kaidou… Kaoru, correct? Your arm seems to be injured. If you don't quickly heal it, it might be bad for you. Let's go to the inn and I'll explain everything."

"Tezuka, what should we do?" Oishi turns to their captain for answers.

Tezuka stays silent and follows the man. Taking that as the answer, the rest of the group follows reluctantly.

"Oh, and you might want my name. It's Dis, Dis the Grappler."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yukimura!" Sanada Genichirou lunges between Yukimura and a wolf. He quickly slaps it, making it fall to the ground with a smash. "Stay behind me!"

Niou Masaharu got a hold of a tree stick and is fighting another wolf off, trying to protect Yagyuu Hiroshi. Just then, another wolf pounces on Yagyuu from the back, who kicks it off and continues the fight.

Marui Bunta hides behind Kuwahara Jackal as Kuwahara fends off two wolves at once with his fists. Marui pops his bubble and kicks a wolf off Kuwahara.

Yanagi Renji stops the wolf's mouth with his hands, trying to keep it from advancing on him while another wolf chases Kirihara Akaya around the sand field.

"I… Can't hold on…" Yanagi murmurs as he tries to push the wolf off of him. "If he scratches me… I'm done for…"

The wolf, seeming to understand what Yanagi just said, holds up his arm and is about to strike when a sudden voice calls out.

"Mumyn Lei!" The wolves all suddenly stop in their tracks, and their strength drains. Before anyone knew what happened, the wolves fall over, unmoving.

"Wha… What happened, Jackal?!" Marui screams, staring at the suddenly still wolf.

"Be quiet!" A girl's voice catches all of Rikkaidai's attention. Standing next to another palm tree is a girl with light pink, almost white hair and pink eyes. "I managed to cast a sleep spell on them, so if you make anymore noise, they'll wake up!"

The group makes a silent promise and keeps silent as the girl leads them far away from the pack of brown wolves.

"I think this is far enough." The girl turns around. "Is anyone hurt?"

"You're the girl who shipped us to this desert aren't you." Niou speaks first, glaring dangerously at the young girl. "I demand to know what's going on!"

"Fine, but you know, I have a name."

"And I care, because?" Kirihara growls at the girl, who glares back at the childish Kirihara.

"Don't be such a brat at a time like this, Kirihara Akaya. Or do you want me to call some wolves over?"

"How do you know Akaya's name?" Yukimura questions, suspicious.

"Yukimura Seiichi, correct? The boy who's Rikkaidai's captain and also in the hospital. I'm glad I managed to get you too." She smirks. Sanada steps in between Yukimura and this mysterious girl.

"Hey bitch, enough of your nonsense. Where the hell are we?" Niou yells, annoyed and angry.

"I'll explain. Since that is my job… But don't get us wrong, we're not here to hurt anyone. My name's Hikari. Hikari the Spell Shaman."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Who are you." Atobe steps up in front of his fallen teammates and glares daggers at this mysterious girl he had met only once before; the girl who greeted the Hyoutei Tennis Team and send them to this horrible place. "What do you want."

"Is everyone so depressed," The girl starts. "That no one can even stand or believe what just happened before you eyes? How pathetic."

"Ore-sama does not approve of your insolent remarks. Name yourself and your purpose." Atobe is not going to stand anymore bullshit any longer.

"Fine, I see that even Atobe Keigo can feel depressed when someone dies." Her statements gave her glares. "Then I shall be brief. My name is Azure, the Gunslinger, and I'm here to tell you why you were chosen to save Apocalypse."

* * *

AzureBluePhoenix: IT'S DONE! Chapter 2, really long… 17 pages, just as long as my Ootori Choutarou dream novel! And today, what do we learn? Don't try to attack huge ice wolves!

I had once said before, right? This is a SERIOUS STORY, so death isn't something that's uncommon. I don't like OC's… So I guess I'll just kill off as much as I can (smile) I'm kidding, but do expect deaths. This isn't a crack story, I said that already.

Annoying Dancing Cactus: Muka (RO)

Brown Wolves: Desert Wolf (RO)

Baby Ice Wolf: Garm Baby (RO)

Ice Wolf: Garm (Boss monster, RO)

Monster Tamer: Original Job (made up)

Spell Shaman: .Hack//GU and .Hack//ROOTS

Grappler: .Hack//GU and .Hack//ROOTS

Multiweapon User: Mix of Super Novice (RO) and Adept Rogue (.Hack//GU and .Hack//ROOTS)

Gunslinger: Ragnarok Online

Lutie: Ragnarok Online

Aldebaren: Ragnarok Online

Prontera: Ragnarok Online

Kafra Corporation: Ragnarok Online

Prontera Guide: Ragnarok Online

Dis: A friend

Tenshi: A friend

Hikari: A friend

Azure: Me

Arisu: Original Character (made up)

Arisu's Grandmother: Original Character

Apocalypse: Original Name (made up)

Note: There are quite a lot of Original Characters in this story, but do know that NONE of them will be paired up with ANYONE.

Note 2: Hyoutei means Ice Emperors, thus there is reference to their name and being Ice Emperors.

Anonymous Reviews Replies:

Passing by: Thanks! And I hope you enjoy then (smiles) oh, and I'm glad you were laughing on the last chapter, but it seems this chapter has some darker shades to it… I hope you still enjoy it!

Tenshi-San: yes yes, thanks Tenshi XD and sorry didn't reply this last time… anyways, here's your 'Midori' lol! And not much Ryoma on this chapter… focused a lot on Hyoutei and Rikkaidai since I focused on Seigaku last time. Hope you liked it still… Next chapter will be up soon, I hope (:O!)


End file.
